the_untold_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
2014 Broomsticks Game
The 2014 Broomsticks Game was an international Broomsticks sporting event occurring in 2014. It took place somewhere within Brazil and had 16 countries qualified for the tournament. These countries were; the United States, Japan, Scotland, Kenya, Portugal, France, Hungary, Norway, Russia, Uruguay, Peru, Cameroon, Mongolia Thailand, Nepal and Ireland. Entry Before the announcement of the Tournament, all 198 qualified international Broomsticks Teams played against each other as a test to see who is the most skilled for the Tournament. Some countries got close to playing in the Tournament including; * The Ontarian Phoenixes - Canada's National Team * The Red Lions - England's National Team * The Boibatas - Brazil's National Team Other teams were disqualified for breaking the rules or were suspected for cheating. Game * April 2014: France vs Peru; Peru wins with a shocking score of 160-150. France places 16th. * April 2014: Hungary vs Norway; Norway wins with a score of 370-100. Hungary places 15th. * April 2014: Nepal vs Cameroon; Nepal wins with a score of 70-20. Cameroon places 14th. * May 2014: Scotland vs Russia; Russia wins with a score of 850-140; It took over 3 days to complete the game. Scotland places 13th. * May 2014: Ireland vs Mongolia; Ireland wins with a score of 90-75. Mongolia gained 5 points after a Irish player knocked a Mongolia player unconscious. Mongolia places 12th. * May 2014: Portugal vs Thailand; Portugal wins with a score of 150-110. Thailand places 11th. * May 2014: Japan vs Uruguay; Japan wins with a shocking score of 90-80. There was a 3 hour break after one of the Bulldogs broke their nose. Uruguay places 10th. * June 2014: the United States vs Kenya; game is called for a draw and restarted the next day. United States wins with a score of 50-30. Kenya places 9th. * June 2014: the United States vs Peru; the United States wins with a score of 140-70. Peru places 8th. * June 2014: Portugal vs Norway; Norway wins with a score of 40-10. Portugese audience attacked the Norwegian audience causing 16 injuries. Portugal places 7th. * June 2014: Ireland vs Russia; Ireland wins with a score of 400-70. Irish Hoopkeepers are awarded with gold by real Leprechauns. Russia places 6th. * July 2014: Nepal vs Japan; Nepals wins with a shocking score of 150-90. Japan places 5th. * July 2014: Norway vs the United States; Norway wins with a score of 260-240. First game in a century where a Bulldog had scored over 100 points. Norway goes on to the Championship. * July 2014: Ireland vs Nepal; Ireland wins with a score of 135-0. Nepali team were eventually disqualified for hexing all of the Irish players. Ireland goes on to the Championship. * July 2014: Nepal vs the United States; Nepal wins with a score of 90-10. United States places 4th. Nepal places 3rd. * August 2014: Ireland vs Norway; First game is called for a draw. Second game is also called for a draw. Finally, Norway won with a score of 190-180. Ireland places 2nd and Norway wins the 2014 Broomsticks Tournament.